


Patches

by Jennsepticeye (orphan_account)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: @yesmarkusthings Wanted an imagine were the reader get’s injured on a mission, and Chato kind of babies them? I dunno. Feel free to take artistic liberty with that, but yeah I’d be grateful. SO, um ,thank youthis is so tedious I want to die.





	Patches

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my fics from Tumblr here, and then orphaning them and deleting my blog. I don't want them to be forgotten for those who enjoyed them, so I'm posting them here.
> 
> If you want to track my down on tumblr now, my user name is @jennsepticeye

It was an absolute god damned cluster fuck. Flag was down and the machines were everywhere. Your boyfriend Diablo was occupied melting the hub while you were just desperately trying to hold your own.

“A little faster please Dia?” You called over your shoulder. You heard a grunt in response as your pistols jerked in your hands, causing another bot to cease. Within the next minute the pile of scrap at your feet grew as more machines dropped at your hands. That was, until there was a large explosion that rocked the building and knocked you to your knees. Every surviving bot froze or fell over. You climbed back to your feet and holstered your now empty pistols.

“Amor, you’re bleeding.” Diablo said, walking towards you quickly. You looked down at your stomach and saw the dark patch spreading across your army issued vest.

“Well would you look at that.” You blinked, biting back a groan as the pain hit you. You fell onto your knees again, Diablo catching you before you could fall farther.

“Amor!” He exclaimed

“I’m good, I’m good.” You mumbled, grasping at your com. “This is Colonel Y/N L/N requesting med evac for Colonel Flag and myself.”

“Affirmative L/N. We’re sending them now.”

Sighing in relief you felt your Dia lower you against a wall. “Y/N, Pollito. Stay awake.” He said, cradling your cheeks.

“I know, I know. Give me your shirt.” He complied and you hastily tied it around your middle to stop the bleeding. “Question me Dia. Keep me awake.” You mumbled, breathing shakily.

“What’s my real name?” He asked

“Chato Santana.”

“When’s my birthday?”

“The ninth-“Your answer was cut off by a cough that filled your mouth with the taste of blood. “Shit” you groaned, clutching your wound. Your vision was threatening to go black and you fought it off the best you could. When you heard the rhythmic stomping of the med team you let out a sigh of relief as the blackness closed in.

Since you went down coughing it was only natural that you woke up, hacking out your lungs. When someone pressed a bottle of water to your lips you gratefully fought enough down to calm your breath and open your eyes. Diablo was looking at you worriedly.

“Hiya babe.” You said, bearing your still bloody teeth in a half grin.

His ‘eyebrows’ furrowed.

“I’m fine. As long as I’m not in heaven right now, that is.”

“Well if you were, you sure as hell wouldn’t be seeing me. I ain’t no angel, carniῆo.” He finally said. He was quiet, more so than usual, but not an angry silent. Just worried.

“Dia, you have the ‘worry face.’ Seriously, I’m fine. The Wall gives me the best healthcare so I can stick around and keep your dumbass out of trouble.” Your words didn’t come out nearly as comforting as had wanted them to. You sighed and grabbed his hand, seeing the unconvinced look in his eyes. His perpetually warm one fit around your normal one perfectly. “I’m good, I swear. However, I was impaled, so I think that earns me a hug.”

He rolled his eyes at you but nevertheless pulled you into his arms. “You worry me amor.”

You smirked. “I could say the same to you.”

After a few minutes the doctor came to talk to you but lost you after the words “two weeks bed rest” left her lips. Diablo saw the look you had and made a mental note to make sure you would follow her directions.

One week in and already bed rest was killing you. You needed to be moving, combat was ingrained in your bones. None of the various excuses you had used to get up had convinced Dia to let you walk. He carried you to the bathroom even! He babied you 24/7.

“Morning chica.” He said, entering the bedroom with a plate and mug.

Instead of the traditional response you pouted. “I swear to everything holy, one more hour in this bed and I will explode.”

He just smiled and shook his head. “You ain’t gonna explode.”

“You sure?”

“Si.”

“But I need a shower!” You whined before you could ask what he was doing he had picked you up and started towards the bathroom. “Dia, I can bathe on my own.”

“You really want to?”

You huffed, not wanting to verbally admit that he was right. He sat you on the counter and started running the water. You peeled off you shirt and smacked Diablo’s hand away when he tried to help you change the yellowed bandages around your torso. When the tub was full Diablo wordlessly helped you out of the rest of your clothes and into the tub.

“You know you don’t have to baby me, right hun?”

“Well I ain’t gonna let my girl hurt herself more than she already has.” He replied, moving to shampoo your hair.

“Hey!” You gasped, faking hurt. “Just get your ass in here with me. I want cuddles.”

“Of course amor.”


End file.
